


Runaway

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, don't mind me just some angsty angsty stuff based off the last episode, mentions of child abuse, probably out of character, super unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: When Rusty turned sixteen, he had tried to leave this life.And Again when he was forty - five, he had attempted to do the same thing.





	Runaway

When Rusty turned sixteen, he had tried to leave this life.

Long after the last guest had left his sweet 16 from hell, after the last laugh at his abuse, after he had supposedly gone to bed, he had snuck out his window and just began walking.

He had stayed off the main roads knowing his father or one his uncles or anyone connected to the family could just pick him up if they found him hitch hiking so he had opted to taking the lesser known paths. He wandered around for hours in the empty fields and into the forest that surrounded the area, just disappearing.

He wandered around not having any clear direction, not knowing where he was going, just kept walking. Getting lost within the trees, getting lost with his own thoughts.

He was going to get kidnapped, his dad was going to hate him, he was going to get in trouble, he was going to die just walking around like this.

He found himself pushing away his anxieties as he hefted his back pack a little higher on his shoulder, he was going to be free at last.

No more high expectations he couldn’t hope to live up to, no more masked weirdos doing whatever they wanted with him cause they could, no more stalkers, no more paparazzi, no one would ever tell him his emotions didn’t matter. He was going to be free. He wasn’t going to be a rag doll everyone tossed around anymore, he was going to be his own person, he was going to be treated like an actual person from now on even if it meant just living among the trees.

Despite how swollen his feet were becoming as he headed up an uncharted trail, he found himself smiling. He wasn’t going to be this anymore, he was going to be free. 

And well maybe he was, for a few days. He had been a boy adventurer, living in the wild, it wasn’t so bad. He knew what plants and berries he could eat, he didn’t know how to hunt but that was ok, he could just survive off berries till he wanted to leave. The only problem was he didn’t know where he was or how he had gotten here and now he was just spending the days wandering the area.

Just when he sat down and began crying, admitting defeat that he couldn’t do this and this wasn’t freedom, did his dad show up. Rusty almost thought he was a hallucination, maybe those mushrooms weren’t safe but just by that disappointed sigh he knew his father was real.

He sat next to him under his rickety, hand made shelter and took in his son’s dishelved state and shook his head and gently rested his hand on his son’s head.

“How many times are we going to play this game, Rust?”

Rusty didn’t answer pulling his knees close to him and sighing already feeling the tears bubbling.

“You run off, I come find you, you tell me you don’t want this life, you tell me you hate me or some other such nonsense, you come home because you are a child who can’t properly take care of himself. You are weak, Rust. Like it or not, you need Daddy here to protect you always or you just do this, you hurt yourself. You get kidnapped. Daddy has to bail you out of problems because you think its fine to go smoke weed with Benton’s boy.”

“I don’t want this anymore,” Rusty whimpered out, “I don’t understand why you do this to me.”

“You did this mess to yourself Rust,” his father said with a shake of his head pulling away his hand from his son’s head, denying him any sort of affection as he turned his annoyance his way.

“It hurt me, it hurt so much when Uncle Action just —”

“That was a joke, Rusty,” his father dismissed growling loudly, “You need to grow up is what you damn well need to do.”

Rusty didn’t get another word in before his father was yanking him up and marching him out of the woods. Lecturing him the entire way back to the main road about how ungrateful and selfish he was.

Rusty glanced back at the forest before his father forced him into the passenger seat of his car, he would have almost preferred just wandering until he just died then returning to this life and all the suffering it caused.

—

When Rusty was forty-five, he once more tried to leave this life.

He tossed cloths into a suit case and a few bathroom supplies and he made his way out of his room. His heavy suit case pounding against each step echoing across the penthouse as he made his way down them.

His former body guard, his former friend, his former lover, let out a heavy sigh as if he was the one who had to live with this suffering. As if he was the one who had been wronged and cheated. His eyes watched Rusty like a hawk with each step he took down the stairs and once he got to the bottom, he let a louder groan of annoyance.

“Are you thinking of going somewhere?”

“Not that its your business,” was all Rusty said raising his hand in a dismissing way, heading instantly for the elevator, his mind was made up. He was leaving and he was never coming back. He was going so far away, no one would ever find him.

“I’m your body guard, everything you do is my business,” Brock grumbled rolling his eyes acting as if Rusty not wanting to be around him anymore was the most unreasonable thing ever after what had occurred between them.

“I told you last night, you are fired,” Rusty said trying to shut down the conversation slamming his finger against the elevator key, “I said it straight forward to you and your goon squad I longer wish for the OSI’s protection, so if you idiots didn’t understand that, well that’s not on me.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Brock asked firmly easily blocking his way from the elevator standing in front of it.

“I am leaving until you and your Nazi friends leave my home, I refuse to stay in a place where I feel unsafe.”

“Doc,” Brock sighed out making Rusty madder, he had been here so many times in his life. His feelings didn’t matter, he was always the one overreacting, he was finally done being treated this way. 

“We’ve been here before, you are just gonna go leave, go play your little games and then you are going to get kidnapped. Then I am going to save you and then you are going to be so overwhelmed with emotions you are just going to take me back like it never happened.”

“Its different this time,” Rusty said through gritted teeth his breathing picking up, he had been here before. He knew he had. Was this even real? 

“No, it’s not,” Brock sighed out resting his hand on Rusty’s shoulder making him flinch, “If I let you leave now, I am going to regret it, so you aren’t going anywhere.”

“You can’t make me stay!” Rusty yelled yanking away from Brock, knocking over his suit case as he made a dash to the elevator. He didn’t care, he just needed to leave. He felt Brock grab onto him and pull him close and he grit his teeth feeling like screaming but what good would that do? 

“Why does this always happen?” Rusty hissed out biting back his tears through shear will power alone.

“You just need to calm down, whatever you think happened, didn’t,” Brock whispered gently to him running his fingers over his head, gently messaging his bald head in only the way Brock could do to calm him down.

“You hooked me to that awful machine!” Rusty spat out no longer able to hold back his tears, “You roofied me!”

“That wasn’t us, we have told you, you were robbed by the Guild last night Doc, they did that to you and took your device, you just need to calm down, you are hurting yourself doing this.”

Rusty wanted to leave, he wanted to leave this life so bad sometimes it physically hurt but he was weak. His father had always told him that and well it was true.

He just wanted to believe Brock’s lies. He wanted to be held by the man and comforted, so he just did.

He had been caged his entire life, was it so horrible to be caged in Brock’s arms? To pretend for a minute longer he was loved?


End file.
